


Implications

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Yet in the future, he had thought the whole situation was slightly creepy.





	Implications

Before he had come to the past, he could never quite understand why or how Kyle could be attracted to Sarah Connor based on a picture. He suspects that John Connor had probably filled his brother’s head with tales about her and her heroics. Yet in the future, he had thought the whole situation was slightly creepy. 

Even now that he knows the truth, he finds it strangely disturbing that but for John Connor’s own actions in the distant future, he might not exist. So Derek does his best to not think about it for very long. All that matters is that he has been given a chance to fight the future, to change it and to prevent not only Judgment Day but also the horrors that he and Kyle have and will endure. 

**END**


End file.
